


Not the Neighborhood Pervert

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Epic Prompt Fest [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phil's neighbor across the street moves in, Phil starts feeling like the neighborhood pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Neighborhood Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> FitzmackOTP requested - C/C or FitzMack - anything/your favorite from the link I fanmailed you, since asks don't like them, if you would be so kind
> 
> From that list I chose:  
>  Your window was open and you live across from me so I saw and heard you in your underwear, singing and dancing ridiculously and I really wanna get to know you cause you’re pretty hot and I might have a crush on you.

Phil stepped outside, so that he could stretch on the porch. The day was just beginning and it was looking to be another warm day. He paused catching the sounds of music and glanced across the small cul-de-sac. Phil blinked, seeing someone moving in a house that had been empty last weekend. He mentally rewound his week and yes, he did remember a moving van and the For Sale sign was no longer sitting in the front of the lawn.

Movement caught his eye again and through the bay window, he could make out the figure of a muscular man stripped to his underwear and dancing along to the music. Phil watched for a moment, before he forced himself to turn away. He needed to meet Nick after all.

-

The new neighbor was dancing again the following week. The man was working in the garage and Phil could hear a combination of power tools and a lovely voice emanating from the garage. The dancing only occurred as he moved from pieces of equipment to another and he was wearing a shirt, but it was sleeveless and Phil had a thing for a good set of arms. The new neighbor did not have good arms, he had great arms. Phil stared for far too long, before retreating into his house and feeling a bit like a peeping tom.

-

Phil stood in his bay window and stared. The windows were open, so Phil could hear the music, not that he was paying it any attention as the new neighbor washed his car in a pair of short shorts and nothing else. Phil was officially the village pervert.

-

The invite to Fitz and Mack’s BBQ had been in his mailbox and Phil had called to RSVP when he saw it and asked if he could bring anything. He’d been told to bring some of his good beer, which he had. At the time, he’d forgotten about the new neighbor, but now he was fairly certain that the guy talking to Melinda was the new neighbor. 

He wished he was surprised when a few minutes later, Melinda appeared with the new buy. “Have you met Phil, yet, Clint?”

“No,” Clint said smiling.

Melinda smiled and made the introductions, before excusing herself. While this wasn’t her party, everyone on the cul-de-sac knew that Melinda was pretty much the one in charge of neighborhood.

“Is she… always like that?” Clint asked, when Melinda was safely out of reach. Phil realized that Clint was hotter up close.

“Uh yeah.” Phil nodded. “So, uh, what brings you to the neighborhood?”

Clint smiled and they ended up talking for most of the BBQ. Phil felt that he should feel guilty about bogarting Clint’s time, but Clint was interesting. He had a wicked sense of humor and genuinely seems nice. They walked back together down the center of the street as everyone in the neighborhood is at Mack’s, so they don’t really have to worry about traffic.

“I don’t suppose you want to get again, sometime?” Clint asks. “Maybe do dinner?”

“Sure,” Phil agreed.

“How about Friday?”

Clint nodded.

“You mind being my guinea pig for the new kitchen?” Clint asked.

“No, anything I can bring?”

“Nah, I got this,” Clint replies. “So Friday, say seven?”

“Yeah, I’m home by then.” Phil agrees.

“Great,” Clint says, turning to head up his driveway. “It’s a date.”

Phil stared after him and glanced back to the end of the cul-de-sac. He could see Melinda on her porch watching them. Phil would bet money that she was smirking.


End file.
